Various medical instruments may be used in connection with an endoscope for performing a number of operations at a site deep within a patient's body cavity. One such instrument, a biopsy forceps device, samples tissue from a body cavity with minimal intervention and discomfort to patients. Typically, a biopsy forceps device, like other endoscopic instruments, has a long flexible tubular member for insertion into a lumen of an endoscope. The tubular member is sufficiently long and flexible to follow a long, winding path of the body cavity. An end effector assembly, such as a biopsy forceps assembly, is attached at a distal end of the tubular member, and a handle is attached at a proximal end of the tubular member. The handle may be configured to actuate the end effector assembly.
In methods of using the biopsy forceps device, an endoscope is placed in a patient's body cavity adjacent to a tissue site from which the acquisition of a tissue sample is desired. The biopsy forceps device is then advanced to the tissue site via a working channel of the endoscope. Once the biopsy forceps device is next to the portion of the tissue from which the acquisition of a tissue sample is desired, the jaws of the biopsy forceps assembly are opened. The open jaws are then advanced to the tissue site, and then the jaws are closed. The closing of the jaws causes a tissue sample to be lodged in the end effector assembly. The biopsy forceps device is then removed from the body cavity via the working channel of the endoscope.
Once removed from the working channel of the endoscope, the jaws may be opened to remove the tissue sample. However, tissue sometimes has a tendency to stick within the jaws, and thus makes it difficult for the user to remove the tissue for further processing. One method of removing a tissue sample is to briskly move the jaws back and forth in formalin so as to cause the tissue to fall into the formalin. The device may then be rinsed and placed back into the body cavity to acquire another tissue sample. This process may be repeated dozens of time for certain disease protocols. Formalin, however, is a known cancer causing substance, and therefore not suited to be placed in the body.
Another method to remove tissue from the jaws is to use common items such as toothpicks or medical syringe type needles to pick the tissue out of the jaws. However, the use of such items to remove the tissue may damage the tissue and render the tissue unsuitable for further processing. Moreover, such items probably are not sterile.
Packaging of an endoscopic medical device, and particular biopsy forceps devices, also presents various issues. Because the handle is rigid, the tubular member is flexible, and both have sealed internal components, there is not as much of a need to protect these portions of the biopsy forceps device. The end effector assembly, however, and particularly the jaws, have more sensitive, intricate, portions (e.g., sharpened portions of the teeth) that are not sealed and thus may be more easily damaged if mishandled and/or not properly protected during shipping. One method of protecting the end effector assembly is by placing a portion of a flexible catheter or a rubber-like sock having a length of about 0.5 inches to 3 inches over the end effector assembly. While the material used is minimal and inexpensive and is easy to implement, the user may sometimes forget to remove the catheter tubing or sock prior to placing the end effector assembly through the working channel of the endoscope, and thus the catheter tubing or sock may become lodged in the working channel.